


I Just Wanna Be with You

by WolvesoftheBlueMist



Series: Paint a Picture [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Smut, jonny being his dorky self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesoftheBlueMist/pseuds/WolvesoftheBlueMist
Summary: "Mine,” he says. “You’re mine Jonathan Toews, and anyone who says or thinks otherwise can fucking suck it.”He half expects Jonny to snort or huff, but instead Patrick feels his fiancée’s lips curl into a smile as he wriggles closer to Patrick’s chest.“I can’t wait to marry you,” Jonny says, and yeah. Patrick can’t wait either.orIt’s comical really, how the city of Chicago and the rest of the North America find out that Patrick and Jonny are now engaged. They didn’t really have time to plan how they wanted to come out and let people know, but in the end did it really matter?





	I Just Wanna Be with You

Obviously Patrick called his parents and sisters the next morning after Jonny proposed, whispering excitedly into the phone as he watched Jonny sleep. His face was soft and lax, and Patrick felt his fingers tingle and toes curl, because he fucking loved Jonny so much. The reality of their engagement didn’t set in until Patrick’s voice cracked as he said “I’m getting married.”

Holy crap, he and Jonny were getting  _ married. _ He was going to be able to spend the rest of his life with the person he loved most.

Patrick was pretty sure his mom was yelling at his sister’s to stop squealing while his dad tried to ask when and where, but he couldn’t really tell because he was starting to cry again. Something warm slid into his hand, and Patrick blinked away his tears to meet Jonny’s now awake and open eyes. He was wearing his gentle and fond smile, and Patrick didn’t feel the slightest bit sorry when he hung up on his family to throw his arms around Jonny and kiss him.

Patrick asked Jonny once before they left for their flight if he wanted to not wear their rings in public yet. Jonny blinked, then his eyes darkened with promise. “I fucked my fiancée for the first time last night with rings on our fingers. I’m not letting him take it off for anything.”

Images of ‘last night’ flashed into Patrick’s mind, the bruising hickies and bite marks all over his body throbbed and  _ oh god _ , they really needed to change the subject and leave  _ right now _ , or the plane was going to have two new empty seats.

Once they land in Chicago and get back to their condo (technically Patrick’s, but that’s kinda a moot point), they spend the rest of the day snuggled together on the couch calling their relatives, and apologizing to the ones hung up on. 

“Chérie,” Andree breathes when Jonny tells her. Then “I’m mad at you for not telling me in person.”

They all know she doesn’t mind that much. Patrick is more worried at the impending storm that Andree and Donna are going to brew when they start planning for their wedding. Whatever, it’s not like Patrick and Jonny are really going to get much done on their own.

They call Brisson who congratulates them, then Bowman next, giving a heads up in case pictures from the airport surface.  Stan is quiet for a moment and Patrick starts to worry, because he was fine when they’d said they were together, but did he change his mind? He flushes though, when Stan finally says “I was wondering when it’d happen. Congratulations guys, I’m really proud of you. Don’t worry about hiding it tomorrow during your interviews, we’ll have a statement ready if anyone manages to notice.”

They exchange a few more words, but when Jonny starts to contact the team, Patrick stops him. “They’ll find out soon,” he says. Jonny gives him a frown. Patrick smiles and kisses him on the corner of his mouth, before swinging his leg over Jonny’s and settling himself in his lap. He throws his arms over Jony’s shoulders and carding his fingers in the hair at the nape of Jonny’s neck. 

“We’ve been officially engaged for a day,” Patrick says, smug. Jonny snorts, but he brings his hands up to rest on Patrick’s hips, hiking his shirt up. His fingers dig into Patrick’s skin as he leans forward to whisper into Patrick’s ear, voice low. “Fiancée.”

Heat pools in Patrick’s abdomen and he groans as Jonny begins to nip at his ear. “Do you know what that means Peeks? It means you’ll be married to me- that soon you’ll be mine forever.”

“ _ Jonny, _ ” Patrick gasps. Jonny trails his lips to Patrick’s throat, mouthing just under his chin.

“Although,” he continues because he’s  _ insufferable. _ “You were already mine, weren’t you?” Patrick nods frantically and his thighs clench around Jonny’s waist. Jonny hums and moves one arm around Patrick’s back, hooking his hand over Patrick’s shoulder, bunching his shirt up and exposing part of his chest. His other arm wraps itself around Patrick’s middle, pulling him down as Jonny grinds up. He looks Patrick in the eye, pupils blown. 

“You’re  _ mine _ ,” he growls and gives no time for a response before he ducks his head down and seals his mouth over Patrick’s nipple. People always say Patrick has a dirty mouth, but Jonny’s is fucking  _ filthy _ . He licks and sucks, teeth grazing ever so often. Patrick throws his head back and whimpers, hands scrabbling for purchase against Jonny’s shirt. He tries to shift his hips to get some sort of friction on his aching dick, but Jonny holds him still.

“... _ nghh, Jonny, _ ” he whines, but Jonny just noses his way across Patrick’s heaving chest and starts working on giving his other nipple the same rough treatment as the first. “Jonny c’mon,” Patrick complains, but Jonny ignores him, opting instead to roll them so that Patrick is on his back, Jonny pressing him into the couch cushions. He unclothes them then pauses in his ministrations and pulls back a little, looking Patrick in the eyes.

“I love you, Patrick,” he says softly. “More than anything.”

“Ditto,” Patrick says jokingly. Jonny glares, and Patrick huffs a laugh. He tilts his head up and kisses Jonny gently between his brows. “I love you too,” he murmurs. “Now hurry up and get in me.”

Jonny rolls his eyes and snorts. “Dumbass,” he says, but shifts so that Patrick can get his legs up and around Jonny’s waist, hooking his ankles together. Jonny rests one arm next to Patrick head, leaning on it to nip at Patrick’s ear while he brings his other hand down to rub at Patrick’s hole, occasionally scraping a nail over the soft skin.

“You fucking  _ tease _ ,” Patrick gasps, arms flying up to clutch at Jonny’s shoulders. “I don’t know why I-” he cuts off as Jonny presses his index finger all the way in to the knuckle, curling it and rubbing it into Patrick’s prostate. Patrick’s back arches and he throws his head back, a loud  _ “ah!”  _ punched out in surprise and pleasure. Jonny takes advantage of Patrick’s exposed neck to latch onto the skin just below Patrick’s jaw, mouth working to give him the mother of all hickeys. They rarely have sex without lube- they can’t be too sore for hockey- but it’s summer and Patrick enjoys the burn; likes the way it reminds him that he’s Jonny’s. And they also just got engaged. Patrick deserves some really awesome rough sex with his fiancée, ok?

They end up not having rough sex. Jonny does start that way, pinning Patrick’s hips down with his free arm and fingering him open ruthlessly while Patrick writhes in desperation underneath him. Patrick feels the burn as Jonny pushes into him and shimmys his hips, trying to drag Jonny’s dick in deeper. He’s expecting to be fully and thoroughly fucked, but Jonny pauses once he is fully seated inside. They lay there, coupled together and just breathing.

“Jonny?” Patrick asks.

Jonny doesn't say anything, just pulls back and thrusts in with slow deep pulls that have Patrick quivering in pleasure. It’s quiet except for their harsh breathing and Patrick lets himself be gathered up into Jonny’s arms as he buries his face into Patrick’s neck, shaking.

“I love you,” he whispers, lips catching on Patrick’s skin. “More than anything, more than hockey. You’re it for me.”

The heat is almost unbearable now. Patrick’s legs are quaking where they’re wrapped around Jonny’s hips and his arms are holding Jonny tightly to himself. 

“Jonny,” he chokes, pleasure ratcheting up when his prostate sends sparks up his spine as it’s stimulated. “Jonny Jonny  _ Jonny _ .” 

He can’t breathe. It’s too much and his heart is too full. He’s so close to orgasm and when Jonny lifts his head to look Patrick in the eye gasping out “Come for me”, he loses it. Spine and neck arching, toes curling, and fingers digging into Jonny’s back, Patrick wails as he comes. Jonny cries out as he follows, teeth clamping down on Patrick’s collar.

When the sparks clear and Patrick is able to think once more, he presses kisses to Jonny’s hair and forehead. “Mine,” he says. “You’re mine Jonathan Toews, and anyone who says or thinks otherwise can fucking suck it.”

He half expects Jonny to snort or huff, but instead Patrick feels his fiancée’s lips curl into a smile as he wriggles closer to Patrick’s chest.

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Jonny says, and yeah. Patrick can’t wait either.

)(

It’s comical really, how the city of Chicago and the rest of the North America find out that Patrick and Jonny are now engaged. 

They have a joint interview first thing the next morning, and Patrick has to spend thirty minutes before they leave, trying to figure out what to wear that will hide the bruising bite mark that Jonny gave him. He’s not going to hide the ring - fuck that- but he also would rather people not have any knowledge of how mouthy Jonny is in bed. When they finally are seated and ready, Patrick’s leg is bouncing with nerves.

The interview opens up with easy questions; what they can expect for the upcoming season, what they think about the prospects, are they excited for training camp. The reporter doesn’t seem to notice anything yet, even when he smiles and asks “So how was your summer?”

Jonny blinks then reaches out and grabs Patrick’s hand, presses a kiss to the ring and says smugly- the devious bastard, “Well he said yes.”

)(

Watching the video back, Patrick has to admit it’s hilarious the way his face heats up bright as a tomato and the reporter did a literal double take before sputtering helplessly. The team gives them shit for not saying anything to them before social media exploded with the news, but looking at the screen with the fond love in Jonny’s eyes, Patrick can’t bring himself to care.


End file.
